redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 16
Reconstruction | Chapitre 16 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to the AI Containment Facility DIRECTEUR : en : I imagine this investigation of our program is providing you with the kind of attention that politicians crave so much. How very predictable. What has surprised me most about mankind during the great war, is not our ability to adapt to the new arenas of conflict, but instead, our willingness in victory to so quickly return to the old. fr : J’imagine qu’enquêter sur notre programme vous procure le genre d’attention que les politiciens recherchent tant, c’était si prévisible… Ce qui m’a surpris le plus à propos de l’humanité durant la grande guerre, ce n’est pas notre faculté à nous adapter aux nouveaux domaines de conflit, mais au contraire, notre volonté farouche une fois victorieux de revenir rapidement aux anciens. Cut to Church and Washington CHURCH : en : You mean to tell me we've come all this way for this? Your fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon? fr : Tu veux me dire qu’on a fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? Ton IA frappadingue, Epsilon ? WASHINGTON : en : Yes. I thought it was gone. But Delta told you memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter. And when I met Delta the first time what I told him was- fr : Oui, je le croyais disparu, mais Delta t’a dit que la mémoire était la clé. Au début, je croyais qu’il voulait que je me souvienne de notre première rencontre. Vu que quand j’ai recontré Delta la première fois, je lui ai dit que… The scene flashes toward Church and we see a flashback of Wash talking with Delta WASHINGTON : en : You were encrypted until you could be recovered. fr : Tu as été crypté jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse te récupérer. DELTA : en : Recovery carries risk. Destruction ensures that an A.I.- fr : La récupération comporte des risques. La destruction évite qu’une IA… WASHINGTON : en : You cost a lot of money, okay? It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you. fr : Tu coûtes très cher, OK ? C’est plus rentable de te récupérer que de te supprimer. Back to present day WASHINGTON : en : When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unravelling, casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's- fr : Quand ils m’ont retiré Epsilon, il était à la dérive, se débarrassant de toutes ses pensées. J’étais persuadé qu’ils l’avaient supprimé, mais c’est… CHURCH : en : It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it. Right? fr : C’est plus rentable de le stocker que de le supprimer, pas vrai ? WASHINGTON : en : Right. fr : C’est ça. CHURCH : en : But why are we looking for this thing? What's the point? fr : Mais pourquoi on le cherche ? À quoi bon ? WASHINGTON : en : The message specifically said that memory is the key. Delta was telling me that Epsilon was still alive. fr : Le message indiquait spécifiquement que la mémoire est la clé. Delta me révélait que Epsilon était encore en vie. CHURCH : en : And Epsilon is the key? fr : Et Epsilon est la clé ? WASHINGTON : en : In a way. At the end of the war, things didn't look good for humans. And there were dozens of projects all trying to come up with the magic bullet to win. fr : Si on veut, au terme de la guerre, les humains étaient en mauvaise posture. Et il y avait une douzaine de projets cherchant tous à trouver la solution miracle pour gagner. CHURCH : en : Right. fr : D’accord. WASHINGTON : en : Project Freelancer was one of them. They had their research with agressive A.I. But they could only get the one, and they needed more to conduct their experiments. So, they got desperate. fr : Le projet Freelancer en faisait partie. Ils faisaient des recherches sur les IA aggressives, mais ils n’ont pu n’en avoir qu’une, et il leur en fallait plus pour mener leurs expériences, alors ils étaient désespérés. CHURCH : en : Right. They tried to... they tried to copy it but they couldn't, so they- fr : D’accord, ils ont essayé… de le copier mais comme ce n’est pas possible, ils… WASHINGTON : en : All A.I. are based on a human mind. And the Director had a theory. He thought, if we can't copy it, we'll just have to do the next best thing. fr : Toutes les IA sont basées sur un esprit humain, et le Directeur avait une théorie. Il pensait que si on ne pouvait pas le copier, on aurait qu’à faire le meilleur second choix. A scene flashes for Church CHURCH : en : Ah! They, they split it? fr : Ah ! Ils… l’ont scindé… WASHINGTON : en : Just like a human mind when it's broken; it fragments. It fractures itself to protect itself. fr : Comme un esprit humain lorsqu’il est brisé, il se fragmente, il se fracture pour se protéger. CHURCH : en : They tortured it. fr : Ils l’ont torturé. WASHINGTON : en : Like reverse engineering a multiple personality disorder. They presented Alpha with scenario after scenario of stress and danger. When it started to fragment, they harvested those fragments. fr : En faisant la rétroconception d’un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Ils ont soumis Alpha scénario après scénario au stess et au danger. Quand il a commencé à se fragmenter, ils ont récolté ces fragments. CHURCH : en : The Freelancer A.I.s. fr : Les IA des Freelancer. WASHINGTON : en : Exhorted little fragments of purified compartmentalized emotion. None of them were a full personality. Some were good- fr : Des petits fragments animés d’émotions compartimentées et épurées. Aucun d’eux n’avait une personnalité à part entière, certains était bons… CHURCH : en : Like Delta? fr : Comme Delta ? WASHINGTON : en : Delta was Alpha's logic. It needed to protect itself from analyzing what was happening to it. So it segregated that part of its mind. The part that would be able to understand the horror of what they were doing to it. And when the anger came and threatened to take over, it split that off too. That was Omega; its rage. Gamma was its deceit. Sigma was its creativity. And Epsilon... fr : Delta était la logique d’Alpha. Il fallait qu’il se prémunisse d’analyser ce qui lui arrivait, alors il a isolé cette partie de son esprit, la partie capable de comprendre l’horreur de ce qu’on lui faisait subir. Et quand la colère est arrivé et a menacé de prendre le relais, il a scindé cette partie aussi, c’était Oméga : sa rage. Gamma était sa fourberie, Sigma était sa créativité, et Epsilon… CHURCH : en : Epsilon was its memories. fr : Epsilon était sa mémoire. WASHINGTON : en : And memory is the key. fr : Et la mémoire est la clé. Cut to the Reds and Caboose GRIF : en : Uhh, okay. Now I'm bored. Simmons, promise to do me a favor. If the madness sets in, just shoot me. fr : Oh, OK, là je m’ennuie… Simmons, promets-moi de me rendre service : si la folie se déclare, descends-moi. SARGE : en : Do everyone a favor and shoot him now. fr : Rend service à tout le monde et descends-le tout de suite. SIMMONS : en : Is that an order? fr : C’est un ordre ? SARGE : en : Nah, save your bullets for somethin' worthwhile. fr : Nan, conserve tes balles pour ce qui en vaut la peine. While nobody's looking out the window, a transparent shape moves across from right to left SARGE : en : Hey Simmons, get over here! Hustle up! fr : Hé Simmons, viens par ici, magne-toi ! SIMMONS : en : What's up Sir? fr : Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, chef ? SARGE : en : You're good with uh, computers, right? fr : Tu t’y connais en informatique, pas vrai ? SIMMONS : en : Well I'd like to think so, I mean there's really all different kinds of skill sets. Like you have your binary computation, you have uh bus transport- fr : Eh bien, j’aimerais croire que oui, mais il y a vraiment toute sorte de compétences techniques. Par exemple, il y a le calcul binaire, euh, le transfert par bus… SARGE : en : Yes or no? fr : Oui ou non ? SIMMONS : en : Yes. fr : Oui. SARGE : en : Okay here's what I'm thinin'. If this is Command, and these computers have some of those internets installed on 'em- fr : OK, voilà mon idée : si c’est bien le Contrôle, et que ces ordinateurs ont un de ces fameux internets installé… SIMMONS : en : There's just one internet, Sir, and I don't think it's located inside this building. fr : Il n’y a qu’un Internet chef, et je doute qu’il soit situé à l’intérieur de ce bâtiment. SARGE : en : They probably have all the information about everything, right? Like in a, spreadabase or, one of them ROM things? Datasheet? fr : Ils ont sûrement toutes les informations à propos de tout, pas vrai ? Comme dans une… base d’expansion ou… une de leurs ROM… une feuille de données ? SIMMONS : en : I'm sorry, was that something I was supposed to understand? Was that even English? fr : Je regrette, j’étais censé comprendre quelque chose ? C’était de l’anglais ? SARGE : en : Come on, man, you know, like all the mainframes, on the Reds and the Blues. Series of Tubes and whatnot. fr : Voyons, bon sang, tu sais, l’ensemble des serveurs centraux sur les Rouges et les Bleus, un ensemble de tubes et de je ne sais quoi. SIMMONS : en : Ookayy, you're using a lot of terms that don't really make sense. I think you're asking me if these computers store all the data on Red and Blue Armies? fr : OK, vous employez beaucoup de termes qui ne rime à rien. Je crois que vous me demandez si ces ordinateurs stockent toutes les données sur les armées Rouge et Bleu ? SARGE : en : Control-Alt-Bingo. fr : Ctrl + Alt + Bingo. SIMMONS : en : Probably. fr : Sûrement. SARGE : en : Could you get in to it? fr : Tu peux y accéder ? SIMMONS : en : Yeah, if I had some time. What're you thinking Sir? fr : Ouais, si j’ai un peu de temps, c’est quoi votre idée, chef ? SARGE : en : Simmons, I want you to erase the Blues. fr : Simmons, je veux que tu effaces les Bleus. SIMMONS : en : What, you mean like the Blues from our canyon? fr : Quoi ? Vous parlez des Bleus de notre canyon ? SARGE : en : No Simmons, all of them. Gone. Erased. As in wiped off the map. Kablooie. Terminate process. fr : Non Simmons, tous, disparus, effacés, comme rayés de la carte, paf, procédure d’éradication. SIMMONS : en : Sir, you just blew my mind. fr : Chef, vous venez de me scier. Cut back to Wash and Church WASHINGTON : en : As they continued to torture it Alpha couldn't keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon. And I was just unlucky enough to have it assigned to me. fr : Alors qu’ils continuaient à le torturer, Alpha ne pouvait pas conserver sa raison et sa mémoire simultanément, alors il a dû la purger. Ce fragment est devenu Epsilon, et j’ai eu la malchance d’être celui à qui on l’a assigné. CHURCH : en : So you knew. You knew from the beginning what was going on. fr : Alors tu savais, tu savais ce qui se passait depuis le début. WASHINGTON : en : Mostly. They never told anyone what they did here. I got flashes when they put Epsilon in my head. Memories of what the Director did to it. fr : Quasiment, ils n’ont jamais révélé à personne ce qu’ils ont fait ici. J’ai eu des flashs quand ils ont mis Epsilon dans ma tête, des souvenirs de ce que le Directeur lui a fait. Flashback to Wash and the Counselor CONSEILLER : en : So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge? fr : Donc, vous diriez que vous ressentez un irrépressible sentiment de colère et un besoin de revanche ? WASHINGTON : en : More than you know. fr : Plus que vous le pensez. Back to present WASHINGTON : en : Just like you're getting now. That's why Epsilon went insane; it was meant to. It was all the horrible experiences the Alpha needed to shed to survive. And that's why it had to be removed from me. fr : Tout comme toi à cet instant, c’est pour ça que Epsilon a perdu la raison : il y était destiné. Il était l’ensemble des expériences horribles que l’Alpha devait chasser pour survivre. Et c’est pour ça qu’il fallait me le retirer. CHURCH : en : Did they know that you had the memories? fr : Ils savaient que tu possédais la mémoire ? WASHINGTON : en : I never said a word. But they had their suspicions. fr : Je ne l’ai jamais dit, mais ils avaient des soupçons. Flashback to Wash and South WASHINGTON : en : Do you still have yours? fr : Tu as encore le tien ? South : en : No Wash, I never had one. I was in the implant group behind you, remember? And after what happened to you, nobody got any more. fr : Non, Wash, je n’en ai jamais eu. J’étais derrière toi dans le groupe d’implantation, tu te souviens ? Et après ce qui t’es arrivé, plus personne n’en a eu. Back to present WASHINGTON : en : I would never let them put another A.I. in my head. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hide what I knew from another program. Which ironically is what led them to think I could be trusted. fr : Je ne les aurais jamais laissé mettre une IA dans ma tête, je craignais de ne pas pouvoir cacher ce que je savais à un autre programme. Ce qui les a ironiquement mené à penser qu’ils pouvaient me faire confiance. CHURCH : en : Well what do we do with it? fr : Bon, on en fait quoi ? WASHINGTON : en : We take it, and we get it in the hands of someone who can use all its information. Then they can bring down the person responsible for what was done to Alpha. And to me. And to my friends. They can take down the Director. fr : On l’emmène, et on le remet entre les mains d’une personne pouvant se servir de toutes ces informations. Ils feront tomber la personne responsable de ce qui a été fait à Alpha… à moi… et à mes amis. Ils viendront à bout du Directeur. CHURCH : en : But what about the Meta? How do we stop him? Isn't that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we gonna find it or not? fr : Et pour la Méta ? Comment on l’arrête ? C’est l’objectif, non ? Je croyais que seul l’Alpha en était capable… on va le cherche ou pas ? WASHINGTON : en : No. fr : Non. CHURCH : en : No? fr : Non ? WASHINGTON : en : After the first attack on Command, they moved it. They knew the A.I. would just convince their Freelancers to come looking for it again. So they put it in a place where they didn't think anyone could find it. fr : Après le premier assaut sur le Contrôle, ils l’ont déménagé. Ils savaient que l’IA aurait convaincu leurs Freelancer d’aller le rechercher. Alors ils l’ont mis dans un endroit où ils pensaient que personne n’irait le chercher. CHURCH : en : But, where? Shouldn't we be there, instead of here? fr : Mais où ? On devrait se trouver là-bas plutôt qu’ici, non ? WASHINGTON : en : Church, I need you to listen to me. Delta was the logic. He was able to figure out things before anyone else. It's why he left a message for you in a way that he knew only you could find, and in a way that let me see you getting it. fr : Church, il faut que tu m’écoutes. Delta était la logique, il était en mesure de comprendre une situation avant tout le monde. C’est pour ça qu’il a laissé un message en sachant que tu serais le seul à pouvoir le trouver et que je pourrais te voir le récupérer. CHURCH : en : What are you saying? fr : Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? WASHINGTON : en : I'm saying I know what you are. Even if you don't. Why you can seemingly live without a body. fr : Je dis que je sais qui tu es, même si tu l’ignores. La raison pour laquelle tu vis apparemment sans corps. CHURCH : en : What? fr : Quoi ? WASHINGTON : en : It's why they stuck you in some useless backwater canyon where no one ever goes. Then why they transferred every person in your outpost to a different base than you. fr : C’est pour ça qu’ils t’ont expédié dans un canyon paumé loin du monde, pour ça qu’ils ont transféré chaque personne de ton avant-poste dans une base différente de la tienne. Flash back to Church meeting Wash and Caboose CHURCH : en : I've been here fourteen months. fr : Ça fait 14 mois que je suis en poste ici. WASHINGTON : en : What? Over a year, by yourself? fr : Quoi ? Plus d’un an, tout seul ? Back to present WASHINGTON : en : It's why you always agreed with everything Delta said. fr : C’est pour ça que tu as toujours approuvé les déductions de Delta. Flash back to Church talking with Delta DELTA : en : I think we should simply be happy it is gone. fr : Je crois que nous devrions nous estimer heureux qu’il soit parti. CHURCH : en : That makes sense to me. fr : Ça m’a l’air raisonnable. Back to present WASHINGTON : en : Why you didn't feel anything when Omega got inside your head. fr : Pour ça que tu n’as rien senti quand Oméga est entré dans ta tête. Back CHURCH : en : Feels pretty much the same, that's, that's kinda weird. fr : C’est plus ou moins pareil, c’est bizarre… Present WASHINGTON : en : Why you can jump from person to person the way it can. fr : Pour ça que tu peux changer d’hôte comme ça. Back WASHINGTON : en : It all adds up then. Omega was the one who inherited that trait. fr : Alors tout s’explique, c’était Oméga qui avait hérité de cette caractéristique. Present WASHINGTON : en : Church, there's no such thing as ghosts. You're one of them. You're an A.I. You, are the Alpha. fr : Church, les fantômes n’existent pas, tu es l’un d’entre eux, tu es une IA, tu… est l’Alpha. Revenir à la page de la saison.